


somewhere over the rainbow and into the great beyond

by sinceresapphire



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Friendly reminder: going through unknown portals is generally not a good idea even if you get lucky one time. Just ask Laurel Lance.





	somewhere over the rainbow and into the great beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Written for the DCCW Rare Pair Swap over on Tumblr.
> 
> Team Supergirl makes a cameo.

It is a strange sensation to be falling through space or whatever this magic portal is and certainly, not something Laurel ever thought that she would experience.

 

But then again, she never thought her ex-boyfriend would become a vigilante after being presumed dead for five years.

 

Still, it would be nice to feel something solid again.

 

How long has she been falling anyways?

 

Laurel hopes the others managed to take out Darhk because darn it, the man has it coming.

 

Knowing her sister, he probably doesn’t have long.

 

Oh, what’s that?

 

A bright light coming towards her.

 

Hopefully, this means she’s almost out of this portal and the falling will stop.

 

Oh boy, that looks like ground.

 

She closes her eyes then rolls over so she hits the ground on her back. Then she rolls a few times after she makes contact but doesn’t open her eyes until she stops moving.

 

Laying on her back, Laurel takes a moment to appreciate the solid ground underneath her before opening her eyes.

 

“Okay, what the hell is poking me? It would just be my luck that I landed on a rock of some kind,” says Laurel to herself.

 

Then she slowly moves so she’s sitting up then climbs to her feet.

 

She digs into her pocket and pulls out her Canary Cry device…. it’s completely broken though things are barely held on by thin wires.

 

“Well, that’s not good,” she comments before shoving it back in her pocket.

 

Looking around, she spots a city skyline far in the distance then starts walking in that direction in the hopes of finding out where she is and find someone to help her get back home because something feels very wrong.

 

Damien Darkh woudn’t have just dropped her somewhere near Star City after all.

 

Laurel finally makes it to civilization when she sees people running away from something and that makes her concerned. This may not be her home but the hero in her won’t let innocent bystanders get hurt if there’s something she can do about it.

 

When she finds the source, she’s shocked at what she sees.

 

A blonde woman in a bold super suit fighting against a woman with shocking white hair and wearing a black suit.

 

Laurel looks shocked at the woman’s abilities and unique costume.

 

Dodging around people, Laurel gets close to the fight just the white-haired fighter knocks the other woman down and prepares to finish her off.

 

Laurel won’t stand for that.

 

Thankful she’s still dressed as the Black Canary, she enters the fray.

 

“Hey! Hey you!” she calls out, drawing the woman’s attention.

 

“Oh, how cute. Come to save your little girlfriend?”

 

Ignoring the taunt, Laurel punches the woman in the cheek and causes her to stumble slightly.

 

“Oh, hell no! Some upstart isn’t going to get the best of Livewire,” says the woman angerly.

 

Livewire goes on the attack and Laurel defends as best as she could but her enemy gets the upper hand when she uses her powers and Laurel curses the fact her canary cry is broken.

 

Suddenly, Livewire is blasted away from her.

 

Laurel turns her head and sees the other blond woman standing there.

 

“Thanks for that!”

 

The woman smiles.

 

“Just returning the favor!”

 

Before either woman can go after Livewire, she disappears.

 

Then Laurel walks over to the other woman to make sure she is alright, and maybe she could get some answers from her as well. Who knows, maybe she can help.

 

 “Who are you?” she asks.

 

The question is asked with so much disbelief, Kara laughs which draws an awed smile from Laurel.

 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” asks Kara gently.

 

“I have a feeling I’m very far from home,” Laurel replies.

 

It’s strange to have someone not recognize her but it’s exciting as well as making Kara want to help the blonde woman.

 

“Right now, you can call me Supergirl. We can go somewhere more private to talk, if you’d like,” states Supergirl with a bright smile on her face.

 

“I’d like that and you can call me Black Canary,” replies Laurel as she tries to not blush.

 

Being up close and with the sun shining behind her, Supergirl is really pretty and amazing so she can’t help but be intrigued by the woman.

 

“I know a place where we can go but I’ll need to fly us there,” says Supergirl.

 

Laurel’s eyes widen because it would be a new experience for but somehow, she feels like she can trust Supergirl.

 

“Okay, let’s do it. How do you want me?” she asks.

 

“Wrap your arms around my neck then jump when I tell you to,” replies Supergirl.

 

She stands perpendicular to Laurel then puts one of her arms against her back as Laurel wraps her arms around Supergirl’s neck.

 

“Go ahead and jump up,” says Supergirl.

 

Laurel does as she’s instructed and quickly finds herself in Supergirl’s arms.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’ve got great arms?” asks Laurel.

 

A slight blush appears on the superhero’s cheeks causing Laurel to smile at her.

 

“Hold on tight. Let’s let the Canary fly,” says Supergirl.

 

Before she could blink, they’re up in the air and Laurel is absolutely amazed by the view and the woman who’s carrying her.

 

“Wow, this is amazing…you’re amazing,” compliments Laurel.

 

The window to Supergirl’s apartment is open so the Kryptonian flies right in with Black Canary before anyone can see them. She carefully sets Laurel down on her feet.

 

Laurel looks around the apartment and is impressed by what she sees.

 

“You’ve got a nice place here, Supergirl,” she compliments, drawing a smile from the other woman.

 

“Thank you very much. If you’re worried about someone finding out your identity while you’re here, you don’t have to. The only people who can get in here are people I absolutely trust,” states Supergirl firmly.

 

“I trust you; so in that case,” she removes her mask because she only wears it when she must, “you can call me Laurel, Laurel Lance,” says Laurel.

 

“A pleasure to meet you, my name is Kara Danvers, also known as Kara Zor-El and that’s a long story,” replies Kara with a smile.

 

Before either woman could say something else, Kara’s stomach speaks up causing her to blush.

 

Laurel can’t help thinking that she looks cute like that.

 

“Let’s order some food then you borrow some clothes because I don’t think you want to sleep in your super-suit,” comments Kara a few moments later.

 

“I could go for some food,” replies Laurel.

 

Kara claps her hands.

 

“Great! How about pizza and Chinese food? I could go for some pot stickers,” states Kara, “and I think my sister left some clothes here that might fit you better than mine would.”

 

Kara dashes off to her room as Laurel takes a seat on the couch.

 

It may not be a bad thing if she can’t get home because Kara’s so wonderful and cute; a really nice change from the people back home though she does love them all very much even if Ollie makes her want to shake some sense into him a lot of the time.

 

“Here! You can change in my bathroom,” says Kara with a handful of clothes.

 

“Thanks Kara, I appreciate it,” replies Laurel with a smile.

 

Once she receives the clothes, she stands up and as she passes Kara, she kisses her cheek in thanks.

 

Kara stares after her for a few moments as she brings her hand up to her cheek.

 

Then she shakes herself out of it before ordering food from two of her favorite places while Laurel changes.

 

The food arrives right as Laurel steps out, dressed in Alex’s t-shirt and sweats.

 

While waiting for the food, Kara changed into her own clothes.

 

“Mmm….this smells really good,” says Laurel.

 

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I got a few of my favorites so you’d have some variety to choose from and whatever you don’t want, I’ll happily eat,” replies Kara with a shrug.

 

Looking over the amount of food, Laurel frowns. 

 

“This is a lot of food and I feel bad that I can’t help pay for it,” states Laurel.

 

Walking across the room until she’s standing in front of Laurel, Kara places her hand on Laurel’s forearm.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I wanted to,” comments Kara with a smile that warms Laurel’s heart.

 

“Then at least, let me show my appreciation for everything you’ve done for me.”

 

Leaning in slowly, Laurel gives Kara a soft and gentle kiss that quickly turns into more as Kara responds and brings her hands to Laurel’s waist as the other woman gently cups her face.

 

After a few moments, they separate and share a smile.

 

Then they get down to business of eating all the delicious food Kara ordered for them.

 

It’s quite for a few minutes as they begin eating.

 

“So, how do you think you ended up here?” asks Kara curiously.

 

“I was fighting this bad guy named Damian Darkh who wields magic and he managed to send me through a portal of some kind. Then I landed on the ground outside of the city. I walked how many miles before I came upon your fight,” answers Laurel.

 

“I can’t help thinking that you’re from a different Earth. You know, the whole multiverse thing my friend Winn is always going on about,” replies Kara.

 

Laurel nods her head.

 

“What about you? Those were some impressive moves out there,” says Laurel.

 

Kara stares at her for a few moments then decides she can trust her and considering what she told Kara, will probably believe her.

 

“I’m not actually from Earth but rather, a planet called Krypton. I’m one of two remaining of my people, the other being my cousin who’s also on Earth,” replies Kara before looking down at her hands.

 

Laurel reaches over and takes her hand.

 

“Thank you for telling me and I’m sorry to hear you only have your cousin left. I have powered individuals on my Earth so its completely plausible for aliens and others to exist too even on other Earths,” states Laurel kindly.

 

Before Kara can do anything more than smile, the door to her apartment slams open.

 

The women immediately turn to look and see a man with brown hair standing there. Laurel looks over at Kara and sees her smiling at the man, decides he isn’t a threat so plans to follow Kara’s lead. Then she remembered the only people who have access are people Kara trusts and she trusts Kara.

 

“Winn! What are you doing here?” questions Kara as she jumps up from the couch.

 

“We caught some strange signal from some kind of breach and went to check it out. There was a large crater and this broken device,” states Winn not noticing Laurel’s presence.

 

The sight of the broken Canary Cry draws her attention and she quickly crosses the room.

 

“Hey! That’s mine. I must have dropped when I started walking from where I landed,” states Laurel.

 

Winn jumps startled at the presence of an unknown woman.

 

Kara looks between the two of them then sighs.

 

“Laurel, this is one of my best friends, Winn. Winn, this is Laurel and she’s not from our Earth. She’s the probable source of the breach,” says Kara.

 

“Uh, great to, uh meet you,” says Winn.

 

Laurel smiles slightly, vaguely reminded of her clever friend Cisco.

 

“Pleasure to meet you too,” she replies.

 

Winn meets Kara’s eyes.

 

“We probably should take this to the DEO. Hank and Alex will probably wanna know about Laurel,” states Winn.

 

“Together we should be able to get you home, Laurel,” comments Kara.

 

Laurel nods her head.

 

Grabbing the bag with her super-suit in it, she gestures towards the door and they head out to the DEO.

 

Laurel isn’t sure what to expect from the DEO but Kara’s presence helps calm any nerves she has as they enter the cavernous room together.

 

“Hank! Alex! James!” calls Kara and the trio standing in the middle of the room turn to look at them.

 

“Who’s your friend, Kara?” asks Alex, looking at Laurel suspiciously.

 

Kara frowns at her sister’s behavior.

 

“This is Laurel, she fell through a portal from another Earth. She helped me fight off Livewire early and I said that I’d help her get back home,” states Kara firmly.

 

James nods his head then smiles politely at Laurel.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m James,” he says holding out a hand which she shakes.

 

“These two are Hank Hensaw also known as J’onn J’onzz, director of the DEO and my sister, Alex Danvers,” introduces Kara.

 

Laurel smiles brightly at them.

 

“It’s a pleasure really. Oh, and Kara let me borrow your clothes, I hope you don’t mind,” comments Laurel.

 

Alex stares at her for a few moments then shakes her head.

 

“It’s fine and completely something my sister would do,” replies Alex.

 

Before they could do anything or say anything else, the alarms went off causing everyone to run over to the nearest computer screen.

 

Winn furiously types and searches for the source.

 

“Livewire is back! She’s attacking people downtown,” he states.

 

“Right, I’m gonna end this once and for all. Laurel and Alex, I could use some backup if you don’t mind,” comments Kara.

 

Both women nod before the trio head off to change into more appropriate clothing.

 

In the center of National City, Livewire is harassing innocent people and doing a good deal of property damage.

 

“Alright, I’ll try to get her attention on me while the two of you work on subduing her,” decides Supergirl.

 

Laurel and Alex share a look then nod their heads in agreement.

 

Supergirl flies off, leaving the other two women to try to sneak up behind Livewire as they watch Supergirl go on the attack and land a couple blows.

 

“Damn, she’s incredible,” compliments Laurel.

 

Alex grins as she looks at Laurel knowingly.

 

They separate but Alex isn’t quick enough to get to cover, so Livewire spots her after sending Supergirl into a wall.

 

Laurel wants to do something but her Canary Cry is broken.

 

So, she does the only thing that she can – yells out to Alex to get out of the way.

 

However, instead of words coming out of her mouth, there’s the familiar vibrations of the Canary Cry and they send Livewire flying into another wall, much like she did to Supergirl but this time, pieces of the wall fell onto her head and knocked her out.

 

Laurel shakes her head as she looks down at the ground then back up at Supergirl.

 

“Are you alright, pretty bird?” asks Supergirl.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. I think that I might be a metahuman though I’m not sure how that could be. I’ll probably have a few friends check it out when I get home,” replies Laurel.

 

“Well, you kicked ass and saved my sister so that makes you a hero in my book,” compliments Kara.

 

“Thank you,” replies Laurel.

 

Alex walks up to them.

 

“Well, okay then. Should we get out of here and lock her up so she can’t hurt anyone else?” asks Alex as she looks between her sister and new friend.

 

Once they have Livewire secured, they head back to the DEO.

 

“That was quite impressive, Ms. Lance,” compliments Hank when everyone gathers for a post-fight debrief.

 

“Yeah, it was super awesome. You’re amazing!” says Winn excitedly.

 

Laurel smiles gently at the men.

 

“Oh! As much fun as it is to be on our Earth, we figured out how to get you home,” says Winn jumping up from his chair and running to a table to grab a square box, “but it will also let you stay in contact and come for a visit whenever you want and Kara can visit you too.”

 

The two women frowned at the thought of Laurel going home but their frowns changed to smiles when Winn finished his explanation.

 

Kara and Laurel hug him at the same time causing Winn to blush and the others to laugh at the sight.

 

Then Laurel says her goodbyes to most of the group before leaving the room to say a private goodbye to Kara.

 

She gently cups Kara’s face with her hands and smiles sadly at the tears in Kara’s eyes.

 

“Hey. You heard what your friend said…we’ll be able to keep in contact and visit each other. I know I’d love to see you bring my male friends down a peg or two because they’re getting a bit out of hand,” says Laurel with a smirk on her face.

 

Kara laughs in response.

 

“I’d love to come see your Earth and get to know you better, Laurel,” she says softly.

 

“You know, I’d love that too. I do have to apologize in advance for my sister, she’s a handful,” replies Laurel.

 

The two women stare into each other’s eyes for a few moments.

 

Laurel leans down and kisses Kara firmly but gently for a few moments then pulls back.

 

“There’s more where that came from, consider it incentive to come visit me,” states Laurel.

 

“Message received,” says Kara with a grin.

 

She grabs Laurel’s hand before they head back into the other room where Laurel would make a breach she needed to go back to her Earth.

 

The moment arrives sooner than either of the women would like.

 

Laurel hugs Kara tightly for a few moments then lets her go as she slowly walks backwards towards the breach with her new communications and inter-dimension travel device carefully held against her body so it doesn’t suffer the same fate as her Canary Cry device.

 

The last thing she sees is Kara’s smiling face.

 

No one is going to believe her but damn, she’s never going to forget this even if she’d never thank Damien for it.

 

The geniuses will be up for the challenge to figuring out how she has the metagene though.

 

Hopefully, she’ll get to kick Ollie’s ass first.


End file.
